jagged_dicefandomcom-20200214-history
The Silver Flame (nation)
Silver Flame format Construction/Location Built on mostly plains, much farmland, very self-sustained. Made of three large inner cities and numerous surrounding towns. Most towns, especially the outer ones, are heavily fortified. Trade routes between towns. All towns/cities have central government with a church. All cities/towns are walled with defensive nature. Houses are mostly stone, with some wood used in construction of farmland outside of walls. Economy/Trade Trades with Thay for magical supplements that it lacks. Trades with Plains (ie. kills bullettes for) to acquire more food in times of war or to gain access to land military purposes or to purchase land. Slowly advancing, though is receiving resistance from De Facto gnome gov. recently had issues with Greybank, no longer trades with them. Trades with Balic for ores and other raw materials, uses Plains to transport goods. At war with Darguun, eliminating harpies on east coast, hostile to lepersarium, though not at war, unfriendly to greybank. Darguun being funded by greybank, supplied by Lepersarium, developing own siege-tech. Big issue for Silver Flame. Will send armies out to beat back Darguun, with send armies out to support Balic in times of need (though most sends troops to serve tours of duty in a show of support). Support Paraith, Trennal, Matheston, and Meletass primarily. Districts/Population Outer towns and Inner cities have trade routes. Inner cities (main one being heart of the flame) govern the rest of the towns loosely, enforce distribution of goods and troops to ensure best outcome, slightly communist on that way. Each town functions independently, following tenants of flame. Inner cities send officials to regulate town and ensure everything is working in order. All military planning is done by inner cities, and towns are to unquestioningly act. Towns that seem to be falling out of line are forced back in line, with any dissenters removed. The leader of each town is the religious name. Outer Towns Inner cities Military Outposts Pop Dist: Human (lots), Elf (many), Half-Elf (many), Dwarves (few), Halflings (few), Gnomes (very few refugees) Changelings, constructs, regarded with suspicion and susceptible to violent treatment goblinoids, tieflings, kalashtar, shifters, half-orcs, others to be killed on sight Holidays/Celebration Some day about victory over different conquered species I’m sure, several holy days Culture History of the Flame Group of people stood up for fighting monsters and protecting the people. Got more and more fanatical. Became more than a group of people, became a group of organized people following an ideal. Town started, nation developed. After troll and werewolf menace was pushed back, nation stayed. Wouldn’t back down until it was eliminated. Next was orcs. Then shifters and goblinoids. The faith is above all and the land must be cleansed of these aberrations that threaten the good people of this land. Isolation and Faith Does not allow for trade of finery or art from other places. Cultural isolation protects the flame from outside influence and ensures loyalty. Soldiers do not frighten easily and are more than willing to give their lives for the Flame. They shun outside ideas, and also shun change. Even positive innovations and useful developments are frowned upon unless approved by the state. Same-sex and inter-species relations are of no matter as long as one’s faith is strong and they support the Flame. Nobility and power can be earned through lineage or through hard work and devotion. One’s bloodline holds just as much merit as severing an enemie’s.